


sara and neža starbucks au

by vzbrst



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, don't look at this don't touch this don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vzbrst/pseuds/vzbrst
Summary: this is Bad





	sara and neža starbucks au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the best perosn int he world neža](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+best+perosn+int+he+world+ne%C5%BEa).



it's afternoon

like after lunch but before dinner

there's this starbucks in this place and it's open cos they're open from like 7-22 every day probably IDK MAN THER EARE  A LOT OF STARBUCKS

anyway

neža-chan goes inside cos she wants coffee and she can have it cos her body doesn't have a weird reaction to it

so yeah she goes in and walks up to where you give your order and she's gotta wait for a bit first cos there's a lot of ppl there they all want coffee

so neža-chan's standing in line (i think that's what you do i dont' remmeber it's been 84 years since that one time i was in starbucks) and she's watching a shane madej video cos she lvoes him and he's awesome

eventually it's her turn and neža-chan turns to the barista with the biggest shit-eating grin ever

the barista with the name tag 'sara' is slightly terrified (but that's actually normal cos she's terrified of all people) but also mystified by this person and she smiles and says: "hi what can i get you today?"

and

neža-chan

replies:

_**"~~HEWWO~~ can i get a **big nut latte** (´・ω・｀)"** _

and sara just fucking dies inside and starts crying on the outside

but still she says: "okay what's your name?" and neža-chan answers: "it's neža-chan"

then sara dies a 2nd time

but somehow the coffee gets made and drank and on her way out neža-chan waves at sara and yells: "SEE YOU TOMORROW SARA-CHAN" and she's sparkling as she's walks out

sara is too shook to work so she calls in sick and goes home and just flops on the floor and just before she passes out she whispers: ".........see you tomorrow neža-chan"

 

the end i guess

**Author's Note:**

> pls kill me


End file.
